After All
by epicfuckinglovestory
Summary: Originally this was going to be a Krislex fic dream I had, but then I decided after the finale to turn it Paric. The first two chapters are alternate ending of 6x09 and 6x10, So spoiler warning if you haven't seen them. And oh yeah, another spoiler Paric baby.


_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be forever you and me  
After all_

**A/N: Disclaimer I own none of the character's from True Blood, I promise to put them back when I finished. I owe a huge thank for this lovely blog on Tumblr for being my Beta preson for this fic. Vein13, if your not following her go follow this instant. Anyways please read and review, thank you and enjoy.**

After All

Chapter One

Don't You Dare Leave

He stands there watching them all leave. He hopes to get a way without Pam seeing him. He knows it won't happen but he hopes it does.

"Party at my place!" he hears Jessica shout out to the other vampires and watches her walk away with them towards Bill's.

He walks out of the shadows to fly off into the bright blue sky when suddenly she sense's him watching them leave. They're all high as fuck off of Bill's blood but still somehow she still manages to look so vulnerable in that moment.

"Don't you dare leave me." She tells him, just above a whisper.

The look he gives her tells her he's sorry for everything, and for what he's about to do, but he knows it must be done. Before he goes though, using his vampire speed he rushes over to her and crashes their lips together. His hand finds the back of her head and he begins entangling his fingers in her golden locks. She returns his kiss with one passion and need of her own.

"I have to." He says breathlessly in her ear causing a tingle to go down her spine.

Her eyes are rimmed with red tears that threatened to fall but she wouldn't let them. She kisses him once more, this time the kiss intensifies. He quickly backs her up into one of the ugly green rusted walls to one of the white rooms from where she only just escaped from minutes ago. They both kiss each other as their lives depended on it. His hands aggressively roam her body. One hand cups the side of her face while the other hand grabs her leg and wraps it around him.

He quickly takes off the ugly blue scrub top off of her, while she wraps her other leg around his waist from having gone weak in the knees by his touch. It's a good thing neither of them need air because if they did they would suffocated by now. He presses himself against her and she lets out a small yet barely sounding moan. Her hands travel up and down his back side till she is finally holding on to his shoulders so tight that her nails begin digging into his skin. Little trickles of blood roll down his arm from her nails causing him to let out a soft moan into her mouth.

He sets her down but only for a moment, long enough to remove her pants. She in return does the same for him. He picks her back up slamming her back into the wall while kissing her hard and passionately. He then thrusts deep inside of her, filling her up to the hilt. She moans loudly to where Godric would hear her in the afterlife. Her hands slide up from his shoulders to find his hair and she begins to grab a fist full of it and tugs causing him to thrust harder. The deeper the thrust the louder her moans become.

"Eric…" She manages to just barely say his name amongst the moaning. All of her senses are completely gone but she is ok with that while she is entangled up in Eric's embrace. With each thrust she is given she can feel his passion for her getting stronger and stronger. In mid thrust he brings her down from the wall onto the floor and beings to use his mouth to caress her breasts one by one. Whichever breast was in his mouth the other one was occupied by his hand. His other hand was caressing her apple shaped ass.

After he massages her breasts he leaves a trail of soft kisses down her abdomen, as far as he can go without actually having to pull out of her. Her walls get tighter with each and every thrust, and he can feel it, so he pushes harder, she holds back, not willing to let her release come just yet. His mouth finds hers and he kisses her and passionately. She kisses him back with the same amount of force.

Her back arches as his free hand roams her body, she lets out a moan. He wraps his arm around her bringing her closer to him. They've both been holding back and they both know it."

"Cum for me…." He whispers in her ear.

Never one to disobey and order, she does what he tells her to do. He still thrusts harder as her orgasm hits, but releases with her. Moans and growls escape their mouths filling the air around them. He kisses her once more, still inside of her; he thrust a few more time before he pulls out of her. Eric helps her up off the ground, dusts off her scrubs before handing them to her.

"Please, don't go. Stay." Pam begged, swallowing hard as her voice had slightly cracked, hoping he would stay. 

"Pam, I... I can't." He replies. His expression saddens just before he leaves her.

She doesn't speak, she just watches him pull up his pants and put on his shirt. Her tears are coming back. This time she's letting them fall.

"So that's it then?" She asks him, his back to her. "You're just going to leave me, abandon me. Leave me to deal with _your _new progeny, and my own." She says her voice still cracking.

He sighs. "I love you." He says softly, still not facing her, he knows she's crying and that's not the last image he wants of her. Not knowing how long he's going to be gone he fights turning around to look at her. He doesn't want that image in his head or her tears. Without another word spoken, Eric flys off. She lets out a sob, knowing where she should be, she goes there, and it takes all that's in her to not go off after him right then.

Pam's so lost in her thoughts while she walking, she doesn't even realize where she's even at, until she's walking down Bills driveway. Pam composes herself enough so that if Tara or Willa see her, they won't know Eric's gone. All the vampires from the camp are outside feeding on Ginger, or busy interested in being outside in the sun. Bill and Jessica are the only ones she doesn't see outside. Guessing they are probably inside the house somewhere, she doesn't care and walks on into the house anyways.

Pam got as far as the staircase before she let herself fall apart again. She clings to one of the poles in between the railing, letting out a loud sob. Tears begin to roll down her soft cheeks yet again. She didn't even hear Bill and Jessica come out the room they had been talking in. Jess had a confused look on her face as she looked at Bill, who had an unreadable one on his. He more or less figured out Eric had just abandoned her since Pam was known to not be one to cry about anything unless it involved her or Eric.

"Pam?" Jessica questions her going over to her but Bill grabs her by the arm to stop her. But she goes over anyway, sits down and starts to rub Pam's back gently.

"Don't fucking touch me." Pam sobbed as she leaned into Jess.

"It's okay." Jess rubbed her arm. "Everything is gonna be okay." She said softly.

"No, no it's NOT going to be o-fucking-kay." Pam all but nearly yelled the words. "How could he do this to me, just leave me like it all never mattered. I've been with him for over a hundred years, and he's going to throw it all away, just like that." By now Pam was sobbing pretty hard soaking Jessica's shirt with her tears of blood.

"Uh, Jessica, why don't go outside with the others. I think Pam might need some alone time, a shower perhaps?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pam nodded as she got up from where she was sitting. "You can use my bathroom" Jess said.

Jess helped Pam up from the floor where they had been kneeling and went outside as Pam heading slowly up the staircase. Pam got to the top of the stairs and headed into one of the spare bedrooms to use the bathroom for her shower. She'd hope the hotness of the water would help numb her pain or until the water ran cold, which even then it still would matter if the water was hot or cold she was dead anyway right? Alone in the world now, right? No Maker, no bar, no nothing. Yes granted she did have a progeny, but it was one she didn't want. She turned her under false pretenses thinking it would solve Eric's and hers issues, but it only made things worse. They both ended up in that god forsaken Vampire camp, and Eric ended up with another Progeny of his own. Now she was left with two of them to be a maker to, something she didn't even know how to so herself.

The shower had helped some but not much. At least she was clean. She stood there clutching on to the sink, looking into the mirror as an angry expression crosses her face. She bring her fist up and is about to break the glass of said mirror , but then all of a sudden she feels a calming sensation rush through her, and she stops.

She suddenly notices she feels different. Doesn't know what kind of different this is but it's something she knows that she needs to find Eric to help with. Something she knows she won't be able to deal with on her own. She comes out of the bathroom, sees the nearest thing to throw, a glass thing of some sorts, she doesn't know what, but she throws it any way. Next it's a chair throwing it at the door.

Bill heard the chair being busted and used his vampire speed to where the commotion had come from.

"Pam!" Bill yelled her name. From his side of the door he could here muffled sobbing and Pam sitting down on the floor. He came in the room to find her doing just that. She was in the fetal position, clutching to her stomach crying again.

Bill had a solemn expression on his face and he made his way to her. He sat down next her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't touch me." She says leaning into him resting her head on his shoulder, her hands still covering her stomach.

She sat there with him for a while after she'd finally stopped crying. She finally pulled herself together, and getting up. She washes off her blood streaked face, and goes into Jessica's room. She goes through her things finding a suitable purple tracksuit and a pair of tennis shoes. She went outside, finding a decent spot under some shade and watches the game of Vampire Volleyball going on. Willa's oblivious to the fact of what had just happened; not even realizing Eric is gone. Tara spots her leaning up against the tree, her hand on hip watching everyone playing. Tara heads over to her to see what's up.

"Pam, what's wrong?" Tara asked while walking up to her

She just stood there for a moment with her hand effortlessly holding her up against the tree, her hand on her hip, facial expression un readable.

"I think my buzz wore off." She deadpans.

"Don't tell me that with the sunshine above you and the shit we just went through, you sitting brooding over Eric?" Tara questions her.

"Has Willa realized Eric's gone yet?" Pam asks.

"I don't think so. Why?" Tara shakes her head.

Pam looks at her then back at the game going on, and then back to Tara "You're going to be pissed." She deadpans yet again.

"Don't even think of telling' me your going' after him?" Tara questions her.

Pam doesn't answer. She blinks her eyes at her and looks away.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?" Tara questions coming at her.

Pam walks up to her "Don't even start that shit with me Tara, because I don't want to." she pauses. "But I will release you if you push me." Her southern drawl came out thick at this threat.

Pam walks a few feet away from Tara before she turns back around. Her face still as blank and expressionless as the second Tara walked up to her.

"Take care of Willa." Pam says, more of a statement then a question.

Tara gives her a look of 'I don't fucking believe this.' before she says "Ya'll are the worst fucking makers ever."

Just before Pam flys off in her search for Eric, in which she already know her first destination, home, his home, she rests one of her hands on her stomach, has a slightly worried smile, sighs, and takes off into the bright blue sky.


End file.
